Batman Beyond: The ultimate villan
by Stray2002
Summary: See Batman and some suprising new friends in this action packed story. Trust me you don't want to miss it. And I mean not a bit of it!


This is a Story I typed up a while ago. If there is any flaws, please ignore them. Thanks and enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Batman Beyond The Movie By: Steven Nesbitt 

chapter one: "Terry! what are you doing to your self?" Max asked. I'm running some DNA tests to see if I can make a Liquid that will make batman stronger. (The trouble alarm goes off.)I guess I'll finish the test later. Terry puts on his batman suit and goes to see what's wrong. He jumps in his bat jet. After five minutes he sees an old woman walking toward him. "She's a zombie!" Terry thought. "Hold on." Max said. "MAX" Terry shouted." GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! Max ran away from the scene. When she leaves batman shoots every zombie with a bat blade. Afterward he sees Spellbinder. He runs over to Spellbinder and punches him. Spellbinder kicked batman. Batman shot Spellbinder with a bat blade. Spellbinder is knocked out and sent to jail. Terry takes off his suit and packs it in his book bag. Terry runs over to Max's house. Max just got done making her batgirl suit and she wasn't going to tell Terry about it. It was black and had a dark pink bat in the middle. It had high heels and it had a mouth space for her to talk through. Hers can do every thing his could do. She Had a training room in her basement. It was like virtual Reality, only you really get hurt while fighting. She trained for five weeks. When she saw that she wasn't as good as Terry, She took Karate classes. After Three months she stopped because she was a black belt. She went home and trained for three more weeks. Finally she was as good as Terry. There was a new villain named Elution. He is a blue robot with red eyes and a giant E on his chest. "Terry, there's a new villain named Elution." Max said. We've got to stop him from terrorizing the city. "We?" Terry asked. Oh no. You think you're coming? "yes!" Max said. "Stay home. I don't want you to get hurt." Terry said. Terry puts on his batman suit and leaves. After he leaves Max puts on her bat girl suit and heads out after him. Terry sees Elution and can't wait to fight him. "Bring it on I'm not afraid of you." Batman shoots Elution with a bat blade. Elution doesn't flinch. Elution runs over to batman and 

punched him really hard in the chin. Batman flies back into a building. Elution picks up a dumpster and throws it at batman. Batgirl comes and catches it right before it hits batman. She runs over and places a thirty second freeze ray on Elution giving her thirty seconds to help batman. She helped batman up. They had ten seconds to fight him frozen. "who are you?" Terry asked. "You can call me, batgirl." All of a sudden Elution becomes unfrozen. He shoots batman and batgirl with a minute freeze. Right when he was about to fight them, his master told him to come back and get recharged. Forty seconds after Elution leaves batman and batgirl is unfrozen. "He's gone." "I already know who you are, Terry" Max said. "Max what are you doing here, I told you to stay home! Terry said. said. "Lets go back and finish our DNA tests." Max said. "Our DNA tests?" Terry asked. "I started one to you know. "come on!" Terry said. When they got to Max's house, they took their suits off and got back to the DNA test. "Maybe if I put my DNA and the positive nuclear liquid together, I can create a new type of power for batman." Terry said. "Good thinking Terry." Max said. "I'll do the same thing you do." Terry mixed his DNA with the positive nuclear liquid. Max did so also. "It worked!" Terry said. "I'll call myself, Batman Beyond." "Cool Terry, let me add mine to. I'll call myself Batgirl Unlimited. (Max pours the liquid on the suit carefully.) "WOW!" Max said. Max called Terry on the telephone. "Terry come over with your suit and we can train together." Max said. "Cool!" Terry said. As he flew he stopped to pick up some Chinese food. After that he took the food to Max's house. When he got there Max was hungry. "Terry did you bring food?" Max asked. "Yes I did." Terry said. After eating, Terry and max put on their suits and trained with each other. Batman looks down and sees a button on his chest he's never seen before. He pressed the button. Batman has changed a lot. He had the same outfit on.

He was different. He had two sets of blue metal wings. He had blue armor on his chest with a red bat on it. He had a blue metal helmet on and two blue metal boots. He had two blue metal gloves. Every thing else was black. He had three new powerful weapons that he didn't know how to use. " Top that Max........... (The trouble alarm goes off. "lets go." Terry said. Max heads out after him but she didn't transform. They find Elution and Batman Beyond fights him. Batman runs up to him and punched him. Elution kicks Batman in the stomach so hard that spit flew out of his mouth. Then he runs over to Batgirl and trips her up, His foot touched her boot and the button on it. She has transformed. She has a set of white wings like an angel. She has silver metal armor on her chest with a pink bat on it. She has silver metal boots on. She has silver metal gloves on. She also has a silver metal helmet on. She has three new power full weapons and she can only use one. She flies up to Elution and kicks him. She flies up high and swoops down, picks up Elution, flies up high again and drops him. Batman runs up to him flies up and shoots him with a bat blade. "Uh" Elution moans. Elution blows up. "Yes Terry, you did it." Max said. "No I didn't." Terry said. "I heard his master say come back, I can make you stronger. That explosion was just an elution. We're not out of this yet." Terry said. "It's far from over."

(Back at Elution's hide out!) "Elution.... I, Terror your master will make space for me to get inside you and control you. Terror was a human size lizard walking on two feet. That will take me a lot of time, so I'll break Spellbinder out of jail and let him handle Batman. At least until I fix you up.(evil laugh.) So Terror goes to prison in a long brown trench coat, and a brown hat. He walked with his face hidden in the coat. He asked the guard to see Charlie Creswell also known as Spellbinder. When he got in they had a nice conversation. "Charlie, I can make you a deal. If I break you out of jail, you will fight batman." Terror said. "No, I only have two more months in this dump. If I bust out I will have life in jail." "Fine, I'll come back to see if you change your mind." Terror said. Terror left. (back at Max's house.) "Terry, put on your suit. Lets train." Max said. "Okay cool." Terry said. Terry slips on his batman suit and walks in the basement. While he trained by himself, Max took a shower. In Virtual Reality Batman was fighting Batgirl. He turned himself into Batman Beyond. She turned herself into Batgirl Unlimited. Terry punched, kicked, and shot her with a bat blade. All of a sudden the Virtual Reality system turned off. He looked behind him. Max stood there holding the plug in her hand. She had on a white towel on her waist and a purple bra. Terry stood there with his mouth open. "Put a shirt on." Terry said. "Does it bother you Terry?" Max asked. Terry walked over to her and rubbed his fingers through her hair with his right hand and he takes off his mask with the other hand. "Terry, You have a girlfriend." Max said as she put her hand on his softly. "Dana dumped me while you were taking karate classes." "I'm sorry." Max said. "Have I ever told you that you are very pretty?" Max puts her face closer to his. She closes her eyes. Their faces were three inches away from each other. Max pulled terry's head closer. "Is this what you want?" Terry asked. "Shut up and kiss me!" They kissed each other for ten seconds. Max lays her head on Terry's shoulder. Terry runs his fingers through her hair again. "Terry!" Bruce shouted. "Mr. Wayne?" Terry asked. "Its your communicator." "I have been watching you and your girl for a couple of days. She's good, but is she good enough?" "Yeah she is." "good." "I checked Elution's files. He has a master named Terror." "Terror?" "yeah! Terror also has a son named Disaster. He also has a daughter named Destroy." "Destroy? What kind of a name is destroy?" Max asked. "I don't know terry said as he looked at his boot. He saw a black bat shaped button on it. So he put the suit on and pressed the button to turn him into Batman Beyond. He pressed the button on his boot. He saw five cards. They were solid white. Batman pressed the button again. Five more cards came but, they were black. "What does this mean? It doesn't make sense." "Terry!" Max yelled. Max had on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Elution is on TV and he has some lizard in his stomach. "I am Terror and I want Batman and Batgirl at the park in four days. If they don't show, I'll Destroy Gotham City and humans will belong to me." "So that's Terror, he's a lizard." Terry said. "I will steal humankind and the world will belong to me and my children. Then we will kill batgirl in front of batman. I will steal every ones looks and I will be the last human on earth. My children will mate each other when I give them their human looks. They will become a super human force." "To make it better daddy, you can do your machine technology on us to make us more of super humans." Disaster said. "Of course son, of course. (Back at Max's house.) "Terry I don't have any cards with my suit." Max said. "Maybe batman only has it." Terry walks over to his suit and thinks to himself. (_What do these cards mean? Why do I have them and Max doesn't? What are my special weapons? All of this is just a big mystery to me. Where did Terror come from? Who is his wife? Were is his hideout?) _That night Terry had a strange dream. _ "Max, where are you? Every thing is Black, I can't see any thing. What's going on?" Suddenly a bright white light came from the darkness. "Who's there?" Terry asked. No one spoke but the light got closer. What's going on around here. Suddenly the light got a lot closer. He saw the Five white cards from his suit. _

They looked different. They were glowing. The glow gave light to the room making it completely white. All of a sudden he saw one of his black cards. When the black card appeared it slid in the middle. The white cards stopped glowing. A warm feeling came over terry. He looked behind him. He saw Max, she was glowing like the five cards. He saw a green hand reach out and grab Max. "It's her soul!" Terry said. He saw dark red eyes looking at him. Max's soul stopped glowing. "It's Terror!" Terror squeezed max until her soul burst into peaces. Then he saw Terror change his form. "A shape shifter!" he said. Terror turned into a black card. "What? What does this........" Terry is in Terror's hands. Terror squeezes terry just like Max.Terry wakes up. he rubs his fingers through his hair. What did that mean. He looked at the clock. Three more days to train. Terry walked to Max's house. When he gets in he puts on his suit. He goes strait to the room. He turns into batman beyond and takes out the cards. He sees a vision through the card. I'll call this the vision card. He held up the card and looked at it closely. He knew exactly what to do. "Show me who will win!" He quickly pulled it down and watched. He watched terror laughing as batman carried batgirl to her aid. Terry bought some Protanic Melphaning Proto cores. He created eight new white cards and made them into five weapon cards. One of the other cards was the weaken card. It would weaken his opponents. One of the other was the power card. This card was used for when he got weak. He could get stronger. The last card was the trick card. It would trick people into thinking something was there when it wasn't. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, how did you like it? If I get good feedback (Reviews) I'll defiantly continue.


End file.
